


What Did You Dream Of?

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	What Did You Dream Of?

“What did you dream of?” Buck said to Christopher. He was referring to the way Christopher had woken up screaming not 5 minutes before. Honestly, those screams were the scariest thing Buck had ever heard.

“Sorry I woke you up.” Christopher replied, not looking at Buck, who was staying the night.

“No, no, don’t apologize.” Buck reached over to hug him and somehow make him know how much Buck loved him. “I’m here for you.”

“Can you call my dad?” Christopher whispered and something about his tone made Buck’s heart crack.

“Yeah. Yeah. Sure thing.” Buck turned to his phone and dialed Eddie’s number. He wasn’t expecting him to pick up. He should be resting from saving a child the shift before. But Eddie always picks up and this was no exception.

“Buck?” Eddie’s voice was extremely sleepy but he managed to sound coherent, at least.

“Christopher wants to talk to you.” Buck passed the phone to Eddie’s son, putting it on speaker.

“Hey, dad.” Christopher said.

“Hey, buddy. What’s up?”

“I had a nightmare.”

“What about?”

“I dreamed that you left.”

“Left? What do you mean?”

“Like mom left.”

Eddie didn’t speak for a second and sniffled. “I’m okay, Christopher. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah, dad.”

“I love you, son. I gotta go, one of the nurses heard me.”

“I love you too, dad.”

Christopher put his arms around Buck and hesitantly but surely Buck returned the gesture. “Thanks, Buck.”

Buck nodded back and tucked Christopher back in after hugging him for a minute or two. “You’re welcome, niño de dulce.”

—

“Buck, stop hovering. I am fine!” Eddie said from Buck’s couch.

“You were buried under like a ton of dirt and mud less than 24 hours ago. Forgive me for worrying.” Buck replied, standing behind him, keeping his distance.

“Now you know how I feel every time you almost die.”

“Point taken.” Buck said, finally sitting down opposite him. “I was really worried about you, Eddie.”

“I know. Don’t think I missed the look on your face.”

“What do you mean?” Buck replied coyly, only pretending to not remember. Eddie replied with the ‘sure’ eyebrows and shook his head.

“I had a normal reaction to my best friend almost dying.”

“Could never say anything about your lack of enthusiasm.” He paused, looking at Buck curiously. “I love that about you.”

“Why, thank you.” Buck blushed like a tomato at the compliment, to which Eddie laughed lightly. “For the compliment, and, um, not, not giving up.”

“I’ll never stop fighting to come back to my family. To you. To Christopher. To Cap and Hen and Chim. Don’t doubt that.”

Buck crossed the room and enveloped Eddie into a hug, fully letting himself appreciate how much he could’ve lost. How much he has.


End file.
